


We'll get through this

by not_in_america



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anorexia, Anorexic Yuri Plisetsky, But they just kinda adopted him, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is so loving and wonderful, He's pure, Hospital, Hospitalization, Hurt Yuri Plisetsky, Hurt/Comfort, I love adding useless tags, I want them closer in age, I'm not aging Yuri up because I want him smaller and more precious, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, No sex in my christian fanfiction, Otabek has a crush on Yuri, Otabek has emotions, Otabek is really emotional and precious, Otabek is younger, Sad, Self-Harm, Teen Crush, Teen love, This will be a long one, Victor and Yuuri are good parents, Viktuuri parenting, Yuri has a crush on Otabek, Yuri is basically a child, Yuri is confused, Yuri is not much of a brat, everyone is sad, good ending, hi also this is my first professional fanfic, i love yuri, idk yet but there'll be some real shit going on in later chapters, not really - Freeform, they both dumb af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_in_america/pseuds/not_in_america
Summary: He didn't know how long this had been going on.It wasn't meant to be like thisIt wasn't meant to be a big deal.My name is Yuri Plisetsky, and this is the story of my battle with anorexia.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, it's me, lukas, writing another sad fanfiction because i have no fucking life *dabs*.  
> this boi will be a long one i'm talking 30 chapter oh boi  
> the first chapters will be crap lmao  
> but it'll get better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the story settles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this has no content it's just summing up what will come

He didn't know how long this had been going on.  
It wasn't meant to be like this.  
He had just skipped a few meals to be in shape for the competition.  
And after that, it just went downhill.  
Counting the calories, fasting, binging, purging, exercising, crying.  
Over and over again.  
It was a loop of agony and pain.


	2. Yuri Plisetsky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One thing was for certain; Yuri Plisetsky was not fat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like I said the first chapters will be crap but i'm working on it  
> i just gotta write a few chapters first  
> also this fanfiction is like therapy for me since I've been struggling with ednos going up and down the past 4 years.  
> and i chose yuri because i relate to him a lot so when i'm writing this it feels like i'm writing about myself.  
> sorry yuri lol

"Being a teen was one of the worst things ever. Puberty? Hell no. Mood swings? Nope. Everyone being mad at you all the time? Uh-uh. Being stupidly in love with your best friend? Fuck that.  
The last one may not sound so bad, but not when you are Yuri Plisetsky.  
Why? Stupid question. There are many reasons.  
Anyways, I'm face-timing with Beka tonight. Wish me luck."

Yuri finished the entry in his diary and slammed the book shut.  
Yesterday he failed at practice due to his lack of sleep, because he spent the night thinking about a special someone. *cough* Otabek *cough*  
Yakov threw a fit and Yuri being as proud as he is yelled back and so some things better left unsaid was shouted between the two skaters.  
It was mostly just things like 'You stupid teen' and 'old piece of shit' but one really stung.  
"If you weren't such a fat lazy boy, maybe you could actually make someone proud!"  
Ouch.  
Yuri knew Yakov didn't mean it, they were both very tired and pissed off.  
At that point, Yuri had enough of that. "Whatever I'm going home now." He really wasn't in the mood to argue back, and that comment felt like a stab in the stomach. "Fat lazy boy". Yuri could partly agree with the lazy part, but hey, who isn't a bit lazy? But the fat comment... One thing was for certain; Yuri Plisetsky was not fat.  
Or that's what people told him. "You're so tiny, you shouldn't exercise that much!" "It's almost like, you can't gain weight!" "You should eat more, gain some weight." "Maybe you could actually make someone proud!" Screw you, lots of people were proud of him! His grandpa, Otabek; perhaps, and of course the old man and Katsudon.  
When he came to think of it, those people he weren't even sure of. Maybe they weren't proud of him at all. Yuri mentally slapped himself for thinking like that. Those thought won't get you anywhere. 

Suddenly he heard heavy footsteps and laughters coming from downstairs. That announced the arrival of Yuuri and Viktor, or as they call themselves; his parents.  
He threw his diary under the bed and picked up his laptop to make it look like he was doing something normal.  
His door was thrown opened and a flustered Katsudon stuck his head in.  
"Oh hey Yurio! Viktor and I got us some Chinese for dinner!" He was still wearing his jacket and his glasses were foggy.  
Yuri didn't answer so Yuuri took off his jacket and moved a hand through his sweaty dark hair.  
"You want to join us?"  
It was more like a calling than a question.  
Yuri just grunted and shifted in his bed.  
"Sure. I'll grab some and go back here or whatever."  
Yuuri seemed pleased with that answer and went back down to the kitchen, leaving the smaller Russian's door opened.  
The teen rolled over so that he was laying on his stomach. Those idiots were so busy being all gross with each other they probably wouldn't even notice if he didn't go downstairs for a week.

Yuri had never been much of a food lover. A picky eater and not much of an appetite had been his cause.  
And lately, he hadn't been very interested in food.  
Okay, no sugarcoating it.  
He had been feeling kinda shitty about himself lately.  
Yuri had no idea when this started but suddenly he felt...gross, fat, even disgusting.  
In a logical sense, he knew it wasn't true.  
But whenever he thought of food, or was preparing to eat something, he felt so fucking gross and disgusting.  
Due to this, Yuri had restricted his eating just a bit, so he could avoid that horrible feeling.  
"Are you coming, Yurio?" Was shouted from downstairs.  
He sighed and put his face in his hands.  
Sometimes it couldn't be avoided.


	3. "Parents"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter just for normal content before the big ol' drama starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit sorry ive been too lazy to write but now its summer break so now i have no more excuses.  
> also happy pride month im not gonna celebrate much even though im bi and trans but maybe this fanfiction will be extra gay during this month  
> also hi i'm writing like 50 projects at the same time and soon i'll be going to a summer camp without internet for two weeks so thats fun  
> but ill try to post before that

Victor and Yuuri were laughing downstairs and Yuri stood still, halfway down the stairs, starting to hesitate.  
Should he really go down? He could just stay in his room, but then they may force him to be with them tomorrow.  
He didn't even want to eat. Yuri was just about to go back upstairs when Victor spotted him.  
"There you are, Yurio! Come down and join us!" Victor shouted to the teen.  
Well there went his chance of escaping.  
Yuri groaned and walked down the creaking wooden stairs.  
Now that he could get a better view of the dinner table, he felt his stomach churn at what he was supposed to eat.  
His dads-erh, Victor and Yuuri had already filled a plate for him, and well, it was a lot.  
Fried vegetables, noodles and chicken all covered in sour-sweet sauce. His favorite. But not now.  
"Just a fuck-ton of calories" Was Yuri's first thought.  
He couldn't eat that. His breath was stuck in his throat and he slowly sat down at his chair, not keeping his eyes from the food.  
Yuri knew he needed to eat this much, if not even more to stay ‘healthy’.  
It didn’t matter.  
He carefully put some saucy carrots and broccoli on his fork and shakily moved it into his mouth. He immediately regretted it. The taste was too sweet. Too filling. Yuri slowly chewed the disguised calories in his mouth and swallowed. The tiny bit of appetite that was left was gone now. He sighed. Yuuri and Victor were too busy being gross with each other to notice his little moment.  
“Can I finish this upstairs? You guys make me lose my appetite.” That was not the reason but a good excuse.  
“Aw that’s too bad Yurio.” Yuuri hummed, not taking his eyes off his lover.  
Yuri rolled his eyes and went upstairs. Those two. They really couldn’t get their eyes or hands off each other.

Yuri sat at his desk, his dinner long forgotten. Otabek was supposed to call him up anytime now. For some fucking reason, he was nervous. He didn’t have time to finish that thought when his iPad started to vibrate violently.“Incoming call from Beka”. He pressed the answer button as fast as he could with his shaky fingers.  
Otabek was in his bed, looking handsome as ever. Yuri felt himself blush.  
“Hi Beka..” He got out.  
“Hello Yura. How are you?”. The other teen’s voice was like music to the Russian’s ears.  
“I’m fine actually. You?” Yuri’s blush was still present and he had to put his hands up to cover his red cheeks.  
“I’m good. Have you eaten dinner yet?”  
“Yeah.” He lied. Well he had eaten a carrot and a piece of broccoli. That could count as dinner.  
“I got some Chinese shit. What about you?”  
“I just got pizza.”  
“You are so healthy.”  
“I know.”  
They both broke out laughing. Yuri moved one hand through his slightly messy hair.  
“Are you okay? You look kinda feverish.“  
“What?”  
“Your cheeks are red.” Oh fuck. Why was he still blushing?  
“I’m fine. You worry too much.” It was nice that he at least pretended to care.  
“Well you worry too little so it’s balanced.”  
“Fuck off, would you?” They both laughed again.  
It was so nice to talk to Otabek. They could literally have a conversation about nothing at all and Yuri would still enjoy it.

Yuri was too busy laughing that he didn’t notice Victor sticking his head through the half-closed door.  
“Hey Yurio I just- Oh, are you talking to Otabek?”  
“Get out of my room!” Yuri shouted while Otabek mumbled “Hm? Oh hi Victor.”.  
The old man didn’t respond to any of that and yelled to Katsudon to join them upstairs. As Yuri heard footsteps on the stairs he pushed that annoying thing out of his room and locked it.  
“Yuuuriooo….” Victor whined.  
“Fuck off”, was Yuri’s response.  
He took a breath and walked back to the iPad on his bed.  
“I swear to God I’m moving out. Sorry for them.”


End file.
